Sonics Rockin Rose Part 1
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: This is the beginning of my main story I'm writing. YES it will be SonAmy as it says.  I will try to upload some more chapters I have.


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A Sonamy story)

Part 1

Heartbroken

It was a typical day in Mobotropilis and Amy was staring out to the sea thinking about Sonic as usual. She was in deep thought of wondering why he had always ran away from her and if he really liked her or if she was just fooling herself. But she knew that he liked her...did he? Recently Sally Acorn had arrived and she had been acting very flirty with Sonic, and if Amy ever came close to Sonic whenever she was around Sally would take Sonics arm and walk off with him giving her an evil glare, though it was obvious that Sonic didn't want to be with Sally. Amy was wondering why she even bothered trying so hard to impress him, but there was something about Sonic that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she loved Sonic and she knew that she would always love him and do anything for him. She giggled at the thought and blushed. Hours passed and Amy looked at her watch and nearly jumped out of her feet. You see Amy had recently gotten a job at a pub, she wasn't a waitress, she wasn't a bartender, no she was the entertainment. Amy Rose's job was a singer at a bar called "Tina's". "Tina's" was a difficult place to find, it was in an alley and it didn't have a neon sign or anything it just a had a small sign that said "Tina's". Amy quickly ran to her job. "Late again..." Amy thought. "I hope Tina understands..." Amy continued. She ran into the bar and saw Tina who was the owner of the pub obviously, at the bar. "Hey girl!" Tina shouted. Amy sighed of relief. Tina the cat was 32 years old, she had black hair, and dark brown fur, she had green eyes and was always wearing something green, being a bartender for so long Tina had been able to tell if someone was drunk by just looking at their eyes, even if they didn't look it. "Girl when are gonna start to get here on time? I ain't paying you for being late I'm paying you to get your talented voice on that stage and knock these guys socks off since their shoes already are" Tina joked. Amy laughed. Amy was indeed a phenomenal singer, it was indeed her "secret talent" that only a few people knew about. But even Sonic didn't know about her talent. Amy stepped on the stage with no worries and started to sing.

_**What a shame we all became...**_

_**Such fragile broken things...**_

_**A memory remains...**_

_**Just a tiny spark...**_

_**I give it all my oxygen! So let the flames begin...**_

_**So let the flames begin...**_

_**Oh glory, oh glory...**_

She had continued on to sing and until finally the song had finished. She walked off the stage and took a seat at the bar. "How was I?" Amy asked. "Do you really need to ask? You were great Amy, you're gonna be a star one day then you could leave this dump and get paid more. You could get any man you want with that voice." Tina said. Amy knew she was being sincere, but when she said she could get any man she wanted her thoughts went back to Sonic. Maybe if Sonic took some time to know her maybe he would think more of her. She snapped back into the real world when Tina asked "So what do you want?" Amy shook her head a little and asked for tea. Amy sighed sadly. "What's wrong Amy?" Tina asked as she was cleaning one of the mugs. Tina knew that look, she could identify it anywhere. It was a look of just confusion she knew that Amy was in love with Sonic the hedgehog, but she didn't understand something about him and what he did and why he did it. "It's just, I don't understand men..." Amy said quietly. Tina laughed. Amy looked up and was a little confused. "Amy, you just gotta give your hedgehog some time to crack. Us girls don't understand men and men don't understand us girls. If we understood each other perfectly then there's no fun in falling in love huh?" Tina pointed out. Amy smiled, she was right. Amy looked at her watch and realized it was getting late. "Looks like I better get going." Amy said. "Oh alright, you have a good night. Here's you green." Tina said as she handed about $40 to Amy. Amy walked out of the pub. She walked to the park and heard voices. The voices were indeed familiar, it was Sonic and Sally. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying and was trying to run to where they were. Sally heard Amy running and saw a tint of pink and grinned slyly, Sonic looked confused but was still enraged at Sally for some reason. Sally pulled Sonic close to her and kissed him, Sonics eyes were wide open, he tried to pull away but Sally had a good grip on his arms. Amy ran to where they were and saw the sight of Sonic and Sally kissing. "Oh no..."Amy said quietly that it was barely even a whisper. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were coming out like waterfalls. Amy ran off. Sonic saw Amy and finally broke free from Sally's grasp. Boy was Sonic enraged more enraged than ever. He started to run and was trying to say "Amy it's not what you think! She forced me, I tried to break free I tried! Amy come back!" but those words were staying only in Sonics head. He had lost sight of Amy Rose, she must have taken some shortcuts to lose him. And for the first time in Sonics life. He wasn't fast enough.


End file.
